


Tim takes over the world, CEO style

by siren_of_the_ocean



Series: Tim Drake AU's [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Tim Drake, Gen, Mild Language, Protective Tim Drake, Tim Drake does not take shit, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake is a CEO, Tim Drake-centric, Tim takes care of problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_of_the_ocean/pseuds/siren_of_the_ocean
Summary: I blame JMoriarty221b for this. They gave me this idea.Basically, if Tim just decided fuck this shit, I am done. And then took out his family's problems the way his mother taught him, with money and power and blackmail.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Prudence Wood
Series: Tim Drake AU's [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853161
Comments: 47
Kudos: 592
Collections: Series that I want to read once they are complete





	Tim takes over the world, CEO style

**Author's Note:**

> Minor swearing. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this in like a few hours, please be merciful.

LEX LUTHOR

Nobody has done anything to piss Tim off nearly as much as what Lex Luthor has just accomplished. It should be a general rule that no-one messes with Connor. Absolutely no-one. 

Tim remembers the way that Kon’s eyes had widened with horror once he got control over his own body back. The way Kon had stumbled away from Tim with his eyes locked onto Tim’s now broken arm. And Tim cannot let that stand. 

So sitting in front of his computer, he diligently types emails to every important person in Lexcorp, every shareholder, every board member, every high ranking worker. And attached to every email is a picture. A special picture for each.  
For one shareholder, it’s a picture of him with his mistress.  
For another, it’s them with their children from another marriage that his current wife doesn’t know of.  
And those are the kinder ones. 

Others get reports about murders and the evidence that link them to that case. Or the details to their illegal dog fighting ring. 

After all, it isn’t blackmail if you’re subtle about it. And even if it is, Tim is beyond caring about it. 

The emails stream back begging for meetings and lenience. Tim gives them a time, date and place where they can meet him. All of them, all at once.  
Tim has to make a statement, after all. 

“Good to see you all” Tim says jovially once he enters the boardroom he’s booked for this particular meeting. He’s dressed in his notorious shark suit, as people have come to call it. Tim only wears it when he’s about to tear people to shreds.  
The businessmen don’t bother to hide their winces at the sharp smile on Tim’s face and the calculating look in his eyes. Tim had left them enough time to stew that they all know they’re in big trouble. Plus, they must have talked to each other as well and found out just how screwed each of them are.  
They all stand up timidly, like mice cowering before a cat, already knowing that they’re dead. Greeting him quietly and with pleading expressions fading as they meet the ice cold steel of Tim’s eyes. 

“Now ladies and gentlemen, we can start this meeting by addressing the elephant in the room. I have heard rumours that Lexcorp is in a spot of financial trouble” Tim lies, because while Lexcorp has been struggling some since Lex’s last capture, it isn’t nearly as much of a hit as the company has taken before. The shareholders obviously look confused as do the board members before Tim continues “And I have also been hearing along the grapevine that Lexcorp has been thinking about selling out, as the shareholders retract” Tim says with fake sympathy lacing his tone.  
Then, their eyes light in recognition. They know what Tim is implying. They nod their understanding and agreement as Tim smiles, standing at the head of the table, looking down at these people who have done despicable things. 

“I have an interest in buying Lexcorp” 

Tim finally says, smile sharp and teeth glinting in the LED lights over his head. It makes him look intimidating; Tim remembers one HR assistant telling him once. Makes him look dangerous. And Tim takes wholehearted advantage of this.  
“Now, I have an offer and I would like you all to consider it” Tim explains, inserting a tone to make it clear that he means more than just the dollar signs for the company. And then he watches them quiver. 

Offer made, Tim smiles disarmingly at a few of them and proceeds to greet them all individually as they leave the room.  
“Oh Mr. Hudgerson, I heard what happened to your daughter. Such a shame” (That you killed her)  
“How is your husband Mrs. Denny? I heard he recently recovered from a car accident” (That you staged)  
“Ah Mr. Loots! So good to see you! I hope all is well with your wife!” (Who you’re cheating on)  
And as each of them leave, pale and clammy, Tim’s smile strains with Victory. 

He’s won. 

Xxxxxx

“Tim Drake buys failing business Lexcorp!” The newspaper reads cheerfully, filled with praise for the young CEO for taking on the difficult project of managing the company after all the shareholders retracted due to Lex’s newest stint with the law and those who didn’t were arrested for various crimes.  
Some of the comments are critical, criticizing Tim for being too young or naïve to see a failing company. For trying to save something that’s so obviously dying.  
Tim knows better. 

Lex Luthor knows better, especially when he meets Tim for the first time in Tim’s office. Lex’s new boss.  
Tim’s smile is sharper than a batarang, cutting Luthor down to the bone with icy eyes and a neat suit.  
“Mr. Luthor. How kind of you to join me” Tim says cheerfully, making sure that Lex sees the sarcasm and cutting anger in his eyes before he sits down. The desk between Tim and Luthor making a statement. Tim has the power now. Luthor has no power over Tim anymore. Or his friends. 

“Mr Drake. How. Kind of you to meet with me” Luthor says with a strained smile, looking pained.  
“Of course, of course. I make a point of it to meet every new employee of Wayne Enterprises whenever I can” Tim says, the comment of Luthor being just another employee obviously stinging as Luthor twitches. Tim just smirks. 

“Now Mr. Luthor. I know your company has a bit of a history with being antagonistic towards the heroes of your city. Now Wayne Enterprises has a slightly more open relationship with our heroes and we tend to support them however we can. And along with the unfortunate business of your latest arrest, Mr. Luthor, we have to ask you to undergo a 3 week hero sympathy course designed by our HR department.  
And we also have to stipulate that all deals involving Superman, Superboy, the whole Super family actually, along with kryptonite, Krypton and other technologies relating to anything of Superman be handed over to Wayne Enterprises until we can be sure of your compliance” Tim explains, voice sympathetic even as Tim holds down laughter at the sight of Luthor’s shaking hands.  
“We also stipulated, both in your contract as well as the buyers contract for Lexcorp, that if any of these stipulations are broken at any time by you or any other employee, that Wayne Enterprises will disavow Lexcorp and auction off any of the remaining property, completely dissolving the business. I do hope you understand” Tim says finally, eyes focused on Lex’s as Lex comes to the realisation that he has been beaten. 

“Yes sir” Lex finally says with an undercurrent of defeat. 

RA'S AL GHUL

“Ra’s wants to do what?!” Tim hisses into his phone, sitting in the living room of his apartment, where minutes ago, he was happily relaxing. Until his phone rang about 5 minutes ago, highway to hell blaring so loudly that Jason and Dick had come to investigate.  
Pru’s special ringtone. Her emergency line. 

“Tim. Ra’s is going after the little al Ghul and the one above All. You might want to get ready for a fight” is all Pru had said, thuds and screeches in the background showing that she was most likely mid-escape from a league base. And Tim’s mind had blanked.  
Because Damian may have tried to murder him more than once, but he is a child. And Tim wouldn’t with Ra’s on anyone but especially not a child. Let alone the child he’d already plotted to kill once. And Cass. Cass is Tim’s sister in all but blood.  
Nobody touches either of them. 

“He wants to kidnap them both. Said that Damian would undergo retraining while Cass would be returned to Cain for the money” Pru explains. Tim can feel his fists clench down on the arm rest of the chair hard enough to strain his joints. Sees Jason and Dick look at Tim in confusion, worry an undercurrent as they stare at their normally calm and collected little brother.  
Tim consciously relaxes his fingers, taking a breath and letting Purpose set into his bones. 

“Pru” Tim starts with a calm voice, eyes focussed on the portrait of Bruce that he’d saved just before his trip to go looking for Bruce years ago. The portrait that saved Bruce.  
“….Yeah?” Pru asks back, hesitantly. She knows that voice. She knows that Tim is beyond angry. Knows that Tim is Planning. Jason and Dick relax. They don’t know that this is the most dangerous Tim can be. They haven’t seen him like this yet. They’re still under the impression that the collapse of Lexcorp was corporate greed and instability.  
“Have a nice day” Tim says in his nicest voice and he can hear Pru curse, tyres screaming louder as she speeds up on her path away from whatever Tim is planning.  
It’s probably the smart thing to do. 

Xxxxx

Tim’s plan starts small. One ninja drops into Damian’s room with a dart in the middle of the night. They don’t even see Tim until the dart is sticking out of their neck instead, their face twisting in confusion as they fall unconscious. Their fall muffled by Tim’s hands, disguised as Titus rumbles a doggy yawn at the perfect time. 

Tim drags them down the side of the house, into the car he’d parked at the manor hours ago and into the passenger seat, tying them down with shackles to the reinforced underside of the car.  
Then, Tim starts to drive.  
He takes the ninja back to the nest, the old theatre in crime alley. 

He ties him down, ankles, wrists and midsection all individually shackled to a chair that is, itself, welded to the floor.  
And when the ninja starts waking up, Tim smiles. 

Tim isn’t wearing his cowl for this little adventure. Hadn’t needed it. But the ninjas already know who he is anyway. So Tim doesn’t bother with it now.  
Instead, he stands in front of the ninja with kind eyes and a deceptively kind smile. Until the ninja starts to struggle “Stop that” Tim says, kindness draining from his tone as annoyance drips from his lips “I’m not going to hurt you. Actually. I’m here to hire you” Tim explains, holding out a stack of paperwork to the ninja, who stops squirming once they see it.  
“You’re loyal to the demons head, correct?” Tim asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to confirm before he continues. When the ninja shakes his head reluctantly, Tim’s smile grows. 

Most of the ninjas under Ra’s control are there only for a paycheck, a way to pay the bills. Some of them enjoy killing. But the ninjas themselves? Are rarely any more loyal than the cannon fodder henchman that Joker has. The assassins may be more loyal but Tim bets that most of them can be swayed as well. 

“Here. It’s papers that detail my plan for the league. I want you and everyone else you care about, everyone that isn’t loyal to Ra’s. To leave. I’d like to not have casualties” Tim says with another smile, dropping the stack of papers into the ninja’s lap.  
Tim knows that some of the papers are bound to get to Ra’s hands. But even if they do, there’s nothing Ra’s can do to stop any of these actions. His path has already been laid out.  
It reminds Tim of the one assassin that was killed during his time with the league. The one that told his victims how they would die and because of that, it drove them toward their deaths. 

But Tim would not be killing Ra’s. 

He just wants the ninjas, the people who can leave, to leave. The less people there are at the bases he’s blowing up, the better.  
So when the ninja nods their head, Tim unties them and hands them the stack of papers detailing his plan and various destructive methods of wiping out the league.  
“And if anyone. Anyone at all. Comes after my little brother. Or my sister again. I’ll make sure they live to regret that action every single moment of their lives” Tim threatens, meeting the assassin’s eye again until they nod their understanding. 

Xxxxxx

A week later, all the bases of the league of assassins go up in flames, the lazarus pits themselves blown to pieces with charges that were dropped into them individually. Each base was efficiently destroyed with at least 3 bombs, making the bases uninhabitable and any data or records unsalvageable.  
There was no-one to see the destruction.  
Not a single ninja had stayed. 

And if some ninjas tend to drop in and help Red Robin on cases every now and again, it’s obviously a coincidence. 

JOKER

The latest escape was driving Jason mad.  
Tim could see it. 

Joker has been taunting the bats for days now, playing laughter over every speaker on Gotham.  
Jason is cracking. 

Tim understands that. The trauma that Jason must have to deal with every time he hears even a bare giggle. This must be his worst nightmare.  
So, Tim will stop it.  
He’d tracked Joker down to a warehouse at the edge of the city, near the docks. Holding someone hostage to help him terrify the city. 

Tim will put a stop to it immediately. 

But first, Tim has something to borrow.  
Kon answers the call on the first ring, worried ramblings drifting past Tim’s ears as Kon mother hens him.  
“No Kon, I am not hurt. This is not a distress call. Yes, Joker is still free. No, I am not currently dead or dying” Tim assures, amused at his friend’s ability to worry himself so much.  
“Actually, I was hoping to speak to Clark about something?”  
“Yeah I know you and Clark don’t always get along but I know you’re at his house for the moment. Can you just give him the phone?”  
“No, I am not planning on doing anything stupid” 

Tim has to continue assuring Kon repetitively before Kon will hand the phone to Clark and let them talk.  
“Hi uncle Clark” Tim starts, completely innocently.  
“Tim. I get that you think I’m clueless about the Luthor thing but please don’t tell me that you think I’m that oblivious. What do you need, kiddo?” Clark asks instead, causing Tim to smile wider.  
“The switch to open the phantom zone” Tim explains plainly.  
Clark is silent for a moment before he sighs, asking “Joker?” As if the answer is anything but yes. Tim verbally confirms it anyway.  
“I’ll send Kon to pick it up. He’ll be there when you use it. Especially since I really do not want you confronting Joker on your own” Clark explains, a whoosh in the background telling Tim that Kon has already left for the fortress of solitude and will be in Gotham shortly.  
“No need to worry, Uncle Clark. I’ve got this” Tim assures cheerfully before Clark snorts. 

“Yeah. Just like you got Lex. And Ra’s. Not Joker.  
You terrify me, kid” Clark eventually says back with a hint of pride and absolutely no fear. 

Xxxxxxx

Kon arrives with the portal gun just as Tim arrives at the warehouse Joker is in.  
“I thought Clark said you shouldn’t go after the Joker alone” Kon says, exasperated at Tim’s lack of self-preservation. But Tim just smiles at him, ripping open the warehouse door and lunging forward to catch Joker across the shoulders with a hit, drawing him away from the hostage.  
Immediately, the laughter that’s been broadcasted across the city stops, cut off with a single grunt of pain as the hostage undoes all the wiring and starts smashing the machine they’d most likely built themselves. Kon helps them destroy the majority pf it before he helps the hostage out of the building and out to the sidewalk to sit down. 

Tim doesn’t wait for Kon to return. The second he sees the glint of a blade in Joker’s hand, he moves. Evades slashes from Joker and keeps enough distance that any of the Joker venom gadgets Joker may have will be ineffective.  
Once Joker falters, Tim goes on the offensive again, striking Joker across the temple with his bo and dropping him like a sack of rocks. Joker doesn’t get back up.  
Tim can see him breathing though, so he decides not to care. Especially not with the reminder of Jason flinching at every single moment of laughter. 

Instead, Tim resists the urge to kick Joker in the stomach and maybe remove his vocal chords so he can never laugh again.  
Of course, right then, Kon walks back in, raising an eyebrow at the unconscious rogue while Tim shrugs, tying Joker’s wrists together with zip ties. 

As Kon opens up the portal to send Joker away, Tim decides to film, setting up his camera on the table. To record Joker’s last moments on this physical plane.  
He’d show it to Jason as a gift. 

Then, Tim proceeds to kick Joker into his new home while he yells “This bitch empty, Yeet!”. He knows Jason will get a kick out of it.


End file.
